The disclosure relates to transport refrigeration. More particularly, the disclosure relates to air handling in transport refrigeration systems.
Transport refrigeration systems include cargo/shipping containers, trailers, and trucks. Each involves one or more refrigerated compartment and a refrigeration system positioned to cool a recirculating airflow within the compartment. Depending upon the implementation, refrigeration equipment may be mounted to an exterior of the container or within a subcompartment in the container.
Many truck and trailer configurations mount the equipment to the front of the container, often high on the front wall so that the outlet for discharging cooled air into the compartment is near the compartment ceiling.
It has been proposed to use a duct extension or chute (duct) to discharge cooled air further back in the container. In one example, a blow-molded open-top duct has a forward flange that mates to the equipment compartment and an upper flange that mates to the ceiling. The duct body transitions from a rectangular (bottom and two sides) portion near the inlet flange to an arcuate cross-section near a rear rim.